Halo 5: A Promise I can Keep
by BlasticNights
Summary: Master Chief was stuck into a cryptum with his team, they had no access to communicate with the UNSC because they were stuck in a cryptum. The other team with Spartan Locke couldn’t make it when Cortana’s guardian slipspace with the cryptum. What will happen to the world 10000 years later? Or will the team that got trapped be free and manage to stop Cortana and bring her back home?
1. Please don’t go...

"Listen to yourself!...stand down, Cortana, please." Master Chief pleaded to the blue girl who was in front of him, Cortana.

Master Chief continued, "come home with us, Cortana...it is not too late...to stop this..." Master Chief said, hurt, sorrow and sadness followed in his voice.

"Stop...No, John..." she cracked when she said his name, she looked up at his big orange visors.

She continued on with her sentence, "...J-john...this is too important to stop..." she finished, sadness filled in her last word.

The blue team and Master Chief heard a noise, they looked around alarmed to see the noise which came from the materials that were floating moved and it began to come together.

Both the blue team and Master Chief felt something in their chest or stomach, then, they started to float.

It felt hard to breath when it happened, "Cortana...what are you-..."

They stopped floating, all of them immediately froze, contained into something.

"...I just needed to know if I could still trust you...you will be safe here until I have completed my work..." she felt her eyes heavy and it started to water a little, which Chief saw faintly.

She turned around to leave them, but felt something behind her.

John, struggling to move used his force to move his left hand up to her back, "Cortana...please..." , it was far but Cortana could feel it.

She started to tear up from behind, she wanted to take it but couldn't because she was doing it for the sake of humanity...for John...her John...

She instantly stopped tearing but felt hurt inside as she left without looking back. She had regretted it but knew it was the right thing to do for him.

**Somewhere else near the place...**

"The place is right here, this is where Cortana took your teammates." Said the

Exuberant.

Locke and his team armed their guns, "are you sure?"

"Yes sir, my signals are picking up from where they are, and it is here." Said the exuberant.

"Well...any last few or words if this goes downhill? Anyone?" Said Vale.

They looked at one of another.

"Spartans never die, they come back...always do." Said Buck And Tanaka.

Vale and Locke stared at them.

"Just...get down in business sir." Said Tanaka.

"Got it."

"They have been trapped in the Cryptum." Said the Exuberant.

"Got it, Activating the override.. Get ready Osiris." Said Locke.

"Okay, good! Then we will be able to make it to the cryptum!" Said the exuberant.

"I really hope we will make it..." Said buck.

"Don't try to make it worse buck." Said Vale.

"Sorry, ma'am." Said buck.

A bridge was created when they walked towards the big ball or cryptum.

A massive sound was heard when they arrived near the cryptum.

"Oh no...it is the guardian!" Said Tanaka.

The exuberant followed, ""Oh gosh...the cryptum...it's-" the monitor got cut off.

The guardian transformed around the ball.

"**John...is coming with me."** Said Cortana.

"**and when I wake him up in 10000 years, he will see the permanent peace I have created...and he will see I was correct..**" Said Cortana.

"**And you...Locke...you will be forgotten in 10000 years**." Said Cortana.

The team watched helplessly as the blue team and Master Chief was engulfed by the slipspace...never to be seen again.

"NOO!"


	2. Comfort and Forgivness

It was 2 years since the incident, and the **UNSC** had officially claimed that the Spartans are dead after searching a long time. They mourned and held a funeral for Master Chief and the blue team. They knew they'll be already dead by then in 10000 years, and the remaining Spartans will be left on the far future.

While, Master Chief And his team where trapped in some light, they only thing they can do is...talk.

Unlike the others, Chief...has been silent, talking to his mind.

_**"Don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it..."**_

_**"I miss you..."**_

_**"C'mon Chief...take a girl for a ride..."**_

Chief missed the old Cortana, the friendly one...

He didn't know what had happened to her...because it had been 2 years.

Even when Cortana change, their was still one thing that made Chief still remember.

She won't ever leave his side.

He remembered the argument he had with captain Keyes. Cortana wanted stay behind for a...mission.. the Arbiter and the **UNSC** had a plan to stop the flood, but some of them disagreed. That was when there was a recording of Cortana, saying something of a way to stop flood, and then she was on the floor, in pain.

The chief trusted with her plans, but the captain didn't, he believed it was a flood trap because the Gravemind knew that Cortana was inside the system.

Captain asked, "**do you trust her that much?**"

**"...yes sir, I do**."

Master Chief was then shooked out of it when he felt something...odd. It was complete dark. "Blue team! Do you copy? This is Sierra 117, do you copy?" Said Chief, surprisingly he was able to move. He paused to look around, that was when he saw a blue light dimmed 1 kilometer away from him.

He brought his gun in a position as he came closer to the bright object, he then spotted to see..."Cortana?"

He dropped his gun, it made a slightly loud bang but nobody heard, because it was just the two of them.

Cortana smiled at him as she walked close to him, a little bit too close.

Chief took a step back, "Cortana..."

She brought her hand up to his armored chest, just like she did when she nearly died because of rampancy...and for saving him from didact.

"I-I'm sorry...I am sorry for everything" she teared. She cried in his chest, her hands slithered in his back and grasped into him, while crying.

This was...weird and shock to his surprise, he knew that AI's have emotions, but crying isn't one of them. But it kind of counted because Cortana cured herself through the rampancy and is now a human, although, not entirely.

Chief felt the surge of guilt of not comforting her, so he did what he did, he wrapped his big armored arms around her.

Cortana felt the heat in his arms, it warmed her up as she cuddled with him.

While still crying, John...still managed to calm her.

"I forgive you...Cortana...I keep a promise...and you know it..." Said John.

Cortana smiled at that.

She looked at her spartan...her John.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"And I...know how to keep it." Cortana said.

**Obviously the story isn't going to end her, I still have a billions more out there, although, will she still trap them or let them go and take her home? Do they have feelings for each other? Maybe, find out in the next chapter!**

**John 117: wait...we are in a relationship?" **

**Cortana: author...please don't.**

**Me: hah! Sure love birds, I ain't stopping no time.**

**John 117: oh god...**

**Me: well, it is time for me to go! I'll see you in the next chapter! BlasticNights, signing out. ~~**


	3. Just Getting Ready

Just like every last moment, nothing can do for them but move on. It was hard and unforgettable for the UNSC, but they knew Master Chief will tell them to get their 'Asses up'. Or something else like that. Master Chief was a man with a few words. Some people , such as the remaining Spartans in the ship where still on the look out for the Master Chief And the lost Spartans. Never saw a bit of them. It was frustrating, so they gave up, but never forgotten the hero who saved them and stopped the many wars of the galaxy.

As so, the other Spartans had a secret recon mission for the current Captain to search for the other team, again. They were all stubborn as hell to the point they would beg the captain to go and go again to see if they could find them. Which leaded the Captain in so much stress and frustration.

"You think the team still might be in Meridian?" Said Buck.

"No, Well, I hope not, we've been searching for the damn past 2 months." Said Vale.

"Well, we've been running in circles, I think we should revisit Meridian." Said Buck.

"With a bunch of AI's in her side? No thanks. We'll be killed in second by the first shot." Replied Tanaka.

"Well, it is either getting the Chief back or get fucking scared, shitless." Said Tanaka.

"...fine...but if I were right, you will own me a damn whole year to clean my armour." Vale replied.

Buck smirked at vale, "I'm sure I'm right."

Locke growled at his annoying team, his team was supposed to be more discipline and trained, not acting like they just received their first puberty. He understand why the blue team was so on to it, because of Master Chief. Damn, what orders does he give? He wonders so he'll just shut the hell up of his Fireteam Osiris. He then shivered and then came back to reality, "Fuck." He said as the engines into the ship was jammed. "What the hell..."

"Hey! Need some help!" Said Locke.

The arguing members stopped at the sudden noise. Vale rolled her eyes as she walked behind Locke and did something locke had no idea of what she did. He was no smart-ass but can't comprehend on how Vale did that.

Locke became back to reality again, he breathed in and out, hoping for no deja fu.

He switched the engine on and it began to start up, a loud roar bellowed underneath and throughout the ship, announcing it was ready.

He gave a small smirk before going to slipspace.

**In Meridian...**

Well...it didn't go as plan.

Cortana, the artificial human intelligent was trying to help my team or family you could say trying to work their armour because someone had a...meltdown.

"Who the actually fuck would wake me up in a blast in a face by a fucking HELLHORN!" Said Linda, she was pretty much angry at Fred.

Let's just say...in shorter term, "anger issues and problems." Is what Fred would defined. He thought it was funny to prank Linda in her sleep because he wanted her to let loose, which she actually did. Literally. As hell. That was when Linda smashed her leg into the thruster and it burned off.

Kelly and Cortana was amused at the shaking and frightened Fred and a very angry Linda.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" He Screamed And whimpered.

Linda growled and huff as she stormed back into her room.

Kelly facepalmed in disappointment. She sometimes wonder why she deserves a life but realize because of John. Thanks a lot...

On the other hand, John, who saw the entire whole scene didn't show anything in his face, of course. He was known to be emotionless and a built machine to stop wars.

John gave a small growl at himself when he thought about it. Cortana notice and looked at him with concern.

"Hey...you okay?" She said softly.

John sighed, and then nodded his head, his eyes trying to stare through the walls.

Cortana placed her hand on John's broad shoulder. He stiffened at the touch, but relaxed when he turned around to see Cortana.

"You've been...quiet...is there something you need to tell me?" She said.

"No." John simply said.

Cortana rolled her eyes at the tall man.

"C'mon John..." she pleaded.

John sighed as he finally gave up.

"Okay...I'm pretty sure it isn't important, but...what if the UNSC finds us? What if they kill you? I can't risk that, and i am worried...I just-" "John, trust me...they won't find us...and if they did, I won't let them hurt you." Said Cortana. John didn't agree to that, however. "No, I won't let them HURT you. I worry that I can't keep the promise and you will...die...I can't risk that. I'll do anything to keep you safe Cortana...you know that?" Said John, he looked at the short female, with his hardened battle brown-blackish eye. Cortana was silent for a few moment, but finally had the right words to say, "I know...but every risk you've done is what I need to do for you...in a favor." She replied, she gave him a tight hug. John smirked at the women, " But I'll always, ALWAYS be there." Said John.

"I know you would...John. Thank you." Said Cortana.

While they enjoyed their private company, a loud bang and voice was heard.

"THIS IS UNSC! PLEASE HAVE YOUR HANDS UP AND YOU'LL NOT BE HARMED!" Said a very familiar voice that ringed in his ears, he growled at the sentence. As he turned around, his team, Kelly, Linda and Fred were with him and Cortana, ready to shoot.

A battle had just begun.

**Cortana seems still nervous to confess to John, but she will in the next, next chapter ;) anyways, here is the third chapter! **


End file.
